ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Saban Capital Group
| founder = Haim Saban | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Haim Saban (Chairman, CEO) Adam Chesnoff (President/COO) | location = Los Angeles, California, United States | industry = Investment In Entertainment, Media, Merchandising & Communications | products = Television shows Motion Pictures Media Consumer Products | divisions = Saban Entertainment Group Saban Films SCG Power Rangers LLC ZAG Animation Studios (50% joint venture with ZAG Entertainment | subsid = Saban Real Estate Saban Brands Univision Communications (Broadcasting Media Partners, Inc. - 20%) Celestial Tiger Entertainment (JV) | parent = | homepage = }} Saban Capital Group, Inc. is an American private equity investment firm based in Los Angeles, California focused on media, entertainment, and communications investments. Formed in 2010 by Haim Saban, Saban Capital Group owns Saban Brands, part of Univision Communications, and part of Celestial Tiger Entertainment. History In October 2006, SCG's Saban Entertainment Group division announced the beginning of its virtual studio program for starting up and developing family entertainment. In March 2007, Univision Communications was sold to Broadcasting Media Partners which includes Saban Capital Group, Madison Dearborn Partners, Providence Equity Partners, TPG Capital, and Thomas H. Lee Partners. On October 17, 2011, Saban Capital Group acquired 7.5% stake in Jakarta-based Indonesian largest integrated media company, Media Nusantara Citra. Saban Capital buys 5 percent Of MNC's Stake - Retrieved March 17, 2012Media Nusantara Citra - Retrieved March 17, 2012 In July 2012, Saban Capital Group acquired minority stake in PT MNC Sky Vision Tbk, the largest pay-TV operator in Indonesia which owns Indovision and Top TV.MNC Sky Vision Retrieved August 9, 2012. In June 2012, Kidsco Media Ventures LLC, a SCG affiliate, jointly with Konami's 4K Acquisition Corp. purchased some of the key assets of 4Kids Entertainment with Kidsco getting the Dragon Ball Z Kai, Cubix, Sonic X and The CW Network's Saturday Morning programming block contract rights.[[4Kids] sells Yu-Gi-Oh CW Network related assets jointly to konami kidsco]. Anime News Network. June 26, 2012. Accessed June 2012. In August 2012, Saban Capital Group launched a new music publishing division called "Music Ventures". On May 6, 2014, Saban Capital announced the launch of Saban Films, a distribution unit that will acquire yearly 8 to 10 feature films for the North American market. Saban Brands On May 5, 2010, Saban Capital Group announced that it would start Saban Brands (SB), a successor company to Saban Entertainment dedicated to acquiring entertainment and consumer brands. On May 12, 2010, it was announced that Saban Brands bought back the Power Rangers franchise from Disney for $43 million and would produce a new nineteenth season of Power Rangers that began airing on Nickelodeon on February 7, 2011, with the previous 700 episodes being rerun on Nicktoons. It was also announced that Saban Brands is in negotiations to buy three other brands. On August 17, 2010, it was announced that Saban Brands bought Paul Frank Industries. On May 1, 2012, Kidsco Media Ventures LLC, an affiliate of Saban Capital Group, placed a bid to acquire some of 4Kids Entertainment's assets, including the US rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise and The CW4Kids block, for $10 million. 4K Acquisition Corp, a subsidiary of Konami, then placed a bid. On June 5, 2012, 4Kids commenced an auction between Kidsco and 4K Acquisition which was then adjourned so 4Kids, Kidsco, and 4K Acquisition could consider an alternative transaction. On June 15, 2012, 4Kids filed a notice outlining a proposed deal in which its assets would be divided between Kidsco and 4K Acquisition which was finalized on June 26, 2012. The deal saw 4K Acquisition acquire the US rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise and Kidsco acquire 4Kids' other assets including the agreements for Dragon Ball Z Kai, Cubix: Robots for Everyone, Sonic X and The CW Network's Saturday morning programming block. On July 2, 2012, it was announced that Saban Brands, via Kidsco Media Ventures, would begin programming the block in the fall, and on July 12, 2012 announced that the block would be named Vortexx, which launched on August 25, 2012 and ended on September 27, 2014. On June 12, 2012, it was announced that Saban Brands plans to reintroduce the Popples franchise with new merchandise in fall 2013. On August 3, 2012, it was announced that Saban Brands acquired The Playforge, the development team behind App Store success stories Zombie Farm and Zombie Life. On September 19, 2012, Saban Brands announced that they acquired Zui provider of Kid-Safe Online content. On September 25, 2012, Saban Brands announced that they re-acquired the Digimon franchise and its most recent season, Digimon Fusion with Toei Animation handling Asian licensing & distribution and MarVista Entertainment handling all other global licensing & distribution. On July 3, 2013, it was announced that Saban Brands signed a deal to manage the distribution, licensing, and merchandising of Sendokai Champions in North America and Israel and be broadcast on the Vortexx. In October 2013, Saban Brands shut down The Playforge because of poor game sales. Saban Brands and Lionsgate Films announced in May 2014 that they are planning to produce a new Power Rangers feature film, and would hopefully launch a Power Rangers film franchise. By August 4, Saban Brands sold KidZui to Leapfrog Enterprises. Later on, Macbeth Footwear was acquired by Saban Brands, and in December, Saban Brands formed two divisions Saban Brands Lifestyle Group and Saban Brands Entertainment Group to expand their holdings. On January 6, 2014, it was announced that Saban Brands Lifestyle Group acquired Mambo Graphics. On March 24, 2015, it was announced that Saban Brands Lifestyle Group had acquired Piping Hot. Units * Saban Entertainment Group * Saban Films * Saban Real Estate, LLC * Saban Brands, LLC ** Saban Brands Lifestyle Group *** Paul Frank Industries *** Macbeth Footwear *** Mambo Graphics *** Piping Hot ** Saban Brands Entertainment Group *** SCG Power Rangers LLC *** SCG Characters LLC Investments Current * Celestial Tiger Entertainment (CTE) (JV) * Media Nusantara Citra (MNC) 7.5% stake * Taomee (minority stake) * Playbuzz (2016) * Bustle * IronSource * Broadcasting Media Partners (20%) ** Univision Communications, Inc. Past * Bezeq * Keshet Broadcasting LTD * ProSiebenSat.1 Media AG * Vessel List of television shows, films and libraries Saban Entertainment Group * Hollywood Star Dogs Saban Brands ;Current rights (Created and/or owned by Saban Capital Group subsidiary Saban Brands) * BeetleborgsUnited States Copyright Office Public Catalog Search the name "SCG Power Rangers". * Cirque du Soleil Media * Cubix * Digimon (all seasons and films, except the Tri OVAs) * Emojiville * Julius Jr. * Kibaoh Klashers * Luna Petunia * Masked Rider * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Popples * Power Rangers (all seasons and films) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty * Treehouse Detectives * VR Troopers ;Former rights * Sonic X (currently by Discotek Media) * Glitter Force (currently by Toei Animation) Saban Films Content libraries Current *Saban Brands catalog **Power Rangers **The U.S. rights to Digimon franchise **Paul Frank Industries library **Cubix **Popples References External links * * Category:Companies established in 2001 Category:Privately held companies based in California Category:Investment companies Category:Anime companies Category:American independent record labels Category:Record labels established in 1983 Category:Branding companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States